


Objectification

by Wayward04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Rimming, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward04/pseuds/Wayward04
Summary: Dean loves Sam's ass. And they also get rid of a ghost.





	Objectification

Sam has a great ass. And no one knows that better than Dean. Pretty much anytime Sam bends over or even walks in front of him, Dean is enthralled. Maybe that’s one of the reasons he goes first everywhere. Every time Dean sees those perfect globes outlined through his little brother’s jeans or the dress pants of his fed suit, all he can think of is what it feels like to grab Sam’s ass or what it looks like when the younger man’s on all fours or bent over nearby surfaces or imagining watching his cock sink into Sam’s tight hole. It’s a real test of will to be able to concentrate on a case or even something simple like brushing his teeth when that perfect ass is in view.

“Dude!” Sam’s shout pulls him out of his reverie.

“Huh, what?” Dean responds intelligently.

“You were staring at my ass,” Sam whispers harshly. The look on his face was a combination of irritation and amusement.

They were in public; the younger man had in fact just been grabbing a gun out of the trunk of the Impala, and as such they had to keep the “just brothers” act firmly in place. Although Sam and Dean did exchange heated looks and smirks on occasion. It just all had to be kept strictly professional and brotherly until they were back at the bunker or whatever motel they were staying at. Or at the very least until they could make it to the car, a bathroom stall, or the odd empty alleyway. Dean walked casually moved up to his brother, gave him a pat on the ass, and walked into the local police station.

“Shit,” Sam chuckled softly as he followed his older brother into the building.

“Excuse me,” Dean addressed the desk sergeant, flashing his FBI badge. In the corner of his eye, he could see Sam doing the same. “I’m Agent Hendrix and this is my partner, Agent Seger. We’re here about the recent murders that took place at the Museum of the Albemarle and need to speak to the detective assigned to the case.”

“Sure, agents,” sergeant replied, “That would be Detective Wright. If you’ll come with me I’ll take you to the conference room so you can go over the case.”

The men reached the meeting space and Sam and Dean took a seat, the older man taking note of the younger’s ass as the muscles flexed into a seated position. Sam shook his head, smiling at his brother incredulously. Dean just winked and gave the younger man a “can you blame me” look.

They were in Elizabeth City, North Carolina, following up on a lead on the strange deaths of two patrons of the Museum of the Albemarle. The deaths had occurred three days apart, both in the Jackson house inside the museum. One moment the victim was studying artifacts in the exhibit, the next they had crumpled lifelessly to the floor, the back of their skulls caved in as if by massive blunt force trauma. The deaths were initially deemed to be from natural causes and the injury to the head caused by the fall as autopsy showed no other cause of death. Sam had done research on the Jackson House to see if there was any reason to suspect paranormal activity and found that in the early 1800’s, the original owner’s grown granddaughter, Polly Scott, had been murdered in the house. At the time, the town suspected a would-be beau, a John Townsend, had killed her late at night while she was working at her loom.

“Agents!” Detective Wright greeted the two brothers brightly as he entered the conference room. “I’m surprised that the FBI is taking an interest in a couple of natural cause deaths.”

“Well, you know,” Sam responded, “we wanted to come over here to rule out any other possibilities.”

“The deaths do seem strange, I’ll give you that,” the detective began, slapping a couple of case files on the table, “The museum was busy and no one saw a killer, but autopsies show that neither victim showed any indication of why they would have just dropped dead in the middle of an exhibit. You’re welcome to look over the case files, though. I’m stumped and would sure appreciate the fresh eyes.”

Dean stood up and reached for the folders. “Thank you very much, Detective Wright. If it’s okay, we’ll take these with us and go talk to the curator at the museum.”

The men said their good byes. Sam slowly got out of his chair and Dean watched his progress out of the corner of his eye. His attentions did not go unnoticed, however. Sam glared at his brother. The older man just smiled and adjusted the front of his pants, as the fit in his crotch had become somewhat tight. As the younger man had stood up, Dean couldn’t help imagining fucking his baby brother over the meeting room table. He motioned for Sam to go ahead of him. When Sam didn’t move, Dean chuckled and walked out of the room.

“What the hell is wrong with you today?” Sam demanded when they were safely in the car.

“You have an amazing ass, what can I say?” Dean answered, throwing up his hands. “You bent over to get something out the trunk earlier and when we were in the conference room all I could think of was bending you over the table.”

Sam flushed and crossed his arms over his chest, but there was a begrudging smile on his face.

“I’m feeling very objectified,” he joked. “Just loving me for my ass.”

Dean laughed and scooted closer to his brother on the front seat.

 “Maybe a little,” he teased, wrapping his arms around Sam and pressing him up against the window, “I also love everything attached to it. You drive me absolutely crazy and I never get tired of staring at you.”

Sam’s blush deepened and Dean marveled all over again how his little brother stayed so innocent. Whenever they became intimate like this, it was like Sam was 12 again. All the touches, the shared words of love, and the way it seemed like their souls connected when they had sex made the decades fall from the younger man’s face and body like none of the crazy shit they had been through over the years even existed. Maybe that was one of the reasons why it was so easy to ignore the whole “but we’re brothers” thing. Just to see the young, carefree, innocent look on Sam’s face when they were together made everything else worth it.

Dean grabbed his brother’s delectable ass with one hand and pulled, moving Sam so that his back lay against the seat. The younger man propped his feet on the driver side door, the front seat having become too small for the both of them a long time ago. The older man positioned himself between Sam’s knees and bent to kiss him. Dean ran his tongue across his baby brother’s lips for a moment before pushing inside them. Sam opened his mouth to allow his brother access and his tongue met Dean’s, tangling together. The younger man moaned into the older’s mouth and he wrapped his arms around Dean, one hand between his shoulder blades, the other on his hip. Sam crushed their bodies together and rubbed his dick against his brother’s needing the friction on his already needy erection.

“Oh, shit,” Dean moaned at the contact.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Sam’s, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. They rubbed against each other for a minute like they were teenagers and for a split second alarm bells rang in Dean’s head because he was actually about to fuck his baby brother in the parking lot of a police station before his other head assured him they had parked on the side of the building that had no windows and surely they’d be safe for a few minutes at least. Dean chuckled at the nerve of the two of them and sat back on his heels to undo Sam’s belt. He peeled his little brother’s pants and underwear down to his mid thigh and motioned for him to roll over. Sam got on his hands and knees and when Dean got an eyeful of that glorious ass, he saw stars momentarily.

“Fuck, Sammy,” he exclaimed, “for the love of Chuck you’re beautiful!”

“It’s not like you haven’t seen my ass nearly everyday,” Sam mumbled, blushing again.

“Doesn’t make it any less awesome.”

Dean popped open the glove compartment for a bottle of lube and poured some of the liquid over two fingers. He rubbed around Sam’s hole, getting it all slicked up before pushing past the first ring of tight muscle. The older man moaned softly at how little resistance there was.

“There’s my good boy. Still so ready for me after big brother fucked you this morning,” Dean crooned.

The older man was glad the younger was loose from their love making earlier in the day and wet from the cum he could feel in Sam’s channel. They were in the parking lot of a police station, after all, and it probably wouldn’t look good if two FBI agents were caught in the act by the entire precinct.

Dean undid his pants and released his throbbing erection. He squeezed more lube onto his hand and slicked up his cock. He then rubbed his dick against his brother’s entrance.

“You ready for me, baby?” Dean murmured.

“Yes, please, De, need you!” Sam moaned, screwing his eyes shut tightly and gripping the leather beneath him.

Dean grinned and pushed inside his brother with one thrust. Sam moaned like a whore and cursed loudly. The older man draped his body over the younger’s and placed a kiss on his hair. Dean braced himself with one hand on the back of the seat, the other snaking underneath Sam’s body to grab his weeping cock.

“You think you can come for me real quick, baby boy?” Dean asked. He began moving in and out of his brother fast and hard. “I’m totally into the whole exhibitionist thing but maybe not in the middle of a case.”

Sam choked out a response in an affirmative nature. Dean had been horny for hours even after having had sex that morning and coupled with the danger of getting caught, he knew he wouldn’t last long, He angled his hips so that he’d hit his little brother’s prostate with every thrust. Sam’s moans increased in pitch and he jumped, bumping his head against the passenger window. Dean chuckled and kissed the younger man’s hair again. He closed his eyes, his dick continuing to slam in and out of Sam’s tight heat and he could feel his orgasm building in his belly and his balls tightening.

“Fuck, Sammy!” Dean growled as his body was racked with his climax.

 He had to focus on his breathing so that he wouldn’t pass out. Dean’s hips slapped against Sam’s ass, his hand still jerking his brother’s cock, working him toward his own release. Sam moaned as he felt the older man’s dick twitching and his cum filling him up. After another couple of thrusts of Dean’s cock against his sweet spot, the younger man shouted as he also tumbled over the edge. Thick ropes shot from his dick, painting the seat and door of the car.

Sam’s orgasm was so intense that as he began coming down from it, his arms and legs gave out from underneath him. However, big brother Dean, always looking out for his Sammy, quickly wrapped one arm around his little brother’s chest and one across his belly before he could fall. Dean maneuvered them so that they were laying in each other’s arms on the front seat. The older man nuzzled the younger’s neck, placing kisses along its length. Dean looked up and groaned.

“Dude, you came all over my car!” he complained. “You’re cleaning that up.”

“You made me,” Sam pointed out sleepily.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

The brothers cleaned up and adjusted themselves and their clothes. Sam and Dean looked at each other and chuckled at their spontaneous sexual episode and the older man started the car and headed to the museum.

Once there, they asked for the curator, a Hannah Ellis, who took them to the Jackson House exhibit. Since there had been two deaths in that part of the museum, they had closed the exhibit until further notice. Sam, Dean, and the curator discussed the house and the deaths for a moment before she left to take care of other tasks.

Sam pulled out his his EMF reader and switched it on. It immediately started emitting a high pitched whistle. He walked around the cabin slowly to substantiate the reading.

“Yeah, definitely lots of ghost activity in here,” Sam said.

“Well, we could head back to the hotel and find out where John Townsend’s buried. Easy salt and burn.” Dean responded.

“Uh huh.”

Dean had been studying the pictures of previous residents of the house that were hung on the wall. He looked over his shoulder. Sam had moved to the corner of the old dwelling and had started looking at Polly Scott’s loom. He bent over to study the finer details of the contraption, his suit jacket riding up and revealing his ass. Dean’s breath caught at how the fabric strained slightly against his brother’s firm backside. Fuck. The older man strode up to the younger and slapped his ass. Sam jumped and punched his brother on the shoulder. Dean just grinned mischievously.

“Whaddya say we blow this joint?” he said.

“Sure,” Sam answered, still glaring.

They made their way back to their motel. Once inside, Dean kicked the door shut and started loosening his tie. He smiled a little, imagining that he had fucked Sam over the loom at the museum.

He was so focused on his daydream that it completely caught him off guard when his little brother knocked him against the room’s little dinette table and began kissing him hard. Sam shoved his tongue past his Dean’s lips and claimed his mouth. The older man moaned in both surprise and how hot it was was for the younger to initiate. In reality, Sam probably initiated sex a full half of the time but it seemed to Dean that he was always so horny and playful while his little brother was more serious that the older man felt like he was the one to start things most times. Sam broke the kiss and began licking and kissing along his brother’s jaw.

“I thought you were mad at me,” Dean gasped.

“I am,” the younger man answered. Sam began unbuttoning the older’s shirt and pulled the tails out of his pants. “You’re infuriating. Always breaking your own rules.”

Sam went back to placing small bites, licks, and kisses along Dean’s jaw and down his throat. The older man gripped the table behind him, his knuckles white. He tried to focus on what his baby brother was saying.

“Rules? What rules?”

Sam pulled Dean’s shirts and jacket off and set his attention to his brother’s belt.

“You always say no touchy-feely, chick flick moments but when we’re alone you’re the biggest teddy bear I’ve ever met.”

Dean felt a momentary flash of irritation.

“Fuck you,” he said petulantly, “I’m super stoic and mean.”

Sam grinned. “Of course you are.”

The younger man palmed the older’s erection and Dean swore. Sam then started kissing his brother’s collarbone and slowly began making his way down Dean’s chest and belly with his teeth, lips, and tongue. In between his attentions to his older brother, Sam continued listing his grievances.

“And then you say when we’re on a case we have to be completely serious and professional but you’ve been staring at my ass all day and basically attacked me in the police station’s parking lot!”

Dean grinned. Yeah, Sam had been especially hot that day and the older man had been unusually horny.

“You didn’t seem to mind,” Dean said through a moan. The younger man was still stroking his dick through his underwear and Sam’s mouth had travelled down below his belly button. “As I recall, you came pretty hard.”

Sam pulled back and stared at Dean, getting on his knees. He bit his lower lip and without taking his eyes off his brother he opened the older man’s fly and pulled his pants and underwear down just enough to expose Dean’s angry cock. Sam grasped his brother’s dick and licked at the pre-come that was rolling down the head. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head and he leaned more heavily against the table, his fingers starting to ache from his tight grip. Sam took the head of Dean’s cock in his mouth and began working his way down to take the entire member to the back of his throat. He brought his eyes back to his brother’s, keeping unwavering contact. Dean moaned Sam’s name roughly.

If either brother had any kinks, Sam’s would be his brother’s voice and all the nicknames Dean had come up with over the years, but there would be two things for the older man. Of course, Sam’s ass but also his face. Anytime the younger man really wanted to drive Dean crazy while giving him a blow job, all he had to do was make eye contact. Dean loved taking Sam from behind but he liked being able to see his face even better. The younger man was so expressive during sex and it just really turned him on to see the pleasure wash over his features.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean choked out, “I’m not going to last if you keep looking at me like that.”

Sam eyes crinkled at the corners in a smile. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked hard on Dean’s dick. The older man moaned the younger’s name and cursed in turn. Dean took his hands off the table and started running them through Sam’s hair.

“Sammy, I’m close.”

Sam continued bobbing his head up and down, running his tongue along Dean’s length. He took one hand to jerk the part of his brother’s cock that wouldn’t fit in his mouth. Dean gripped the younger man’s hair. He could feel his orgasm building in his belly and Sam’s eyes on his were so beautiful and hypnotizing that all of a sudden his climax crashed over him like a wave.

“Fuuuck!” Dean growled low in his throat.

His body bent over with the force of his orgasm and he screwed his eyes shut. Sam swallowed his brother’s release eagerly, continuing to suck and moving his head up and down, working Dean through his climax.

When it was over, the older man pulled a chair out from the table and collapsed onto it. He adjusted himself in his dress pants and gathered Sam into his arms and between his knees. Dean kissed him tenderly, moaning at the taste of himself on his baby brother’s tongue. The older man broke the kiss then rubbed his eyes.

“Damn, Sammy, that was unexpected,” Dean grinned. “Well, I can’t fuck you now so how do you want to finish?”

Sam sat back on his heels and thought for a moment. His face flushed. The older man grinned wickedly. He knew his brother had thought of something he wanted but was too embarrassed to ask.

“What is it, baby boy? I can’t help you out if you don’t tell me what you want.”

“Um,” Sam croaked, “could you, um, finger me and eat me out?” He turned an even deeper red and avoided Dean’s eyes.

The older man grinned. One of his favorite things and one of his favorite parts of Sam’s body. Dean pecked Sam on the lips.

“Hell, yeah, baby!” he laughed. “Naked on the bed, hands and knees.”

Sam scrambled to obey. Within seconds, the younger man had shed his clothing and assumed the position. Dean whistled, taking in the view.

“Sammy, so beautiful.”

He walked over to his brother and ran his hands down Sam’s back and grasped one perfect ass cheek in each hand. Dean then kissed each cheek in turn before licking a stripe from the top of his little brother’s crack down to his balls. Sam moaned loudly. The older man smiled and placed a kiss on his brother’s hole. He then began licking and sucking and kissing around it and up and down his crack. He put his hand on Sam’s ass cheeks and spread them slightly to gain better access. Dean speared his tongue and pushed through the tight ring of muscle, fucking his brother with his tongue. Sam mewled.

“Oh, De,” he gasped, “So good.”

When the younger man’s hole seemed wet and loose enough, Dean sucked on two fingers and pushed them into Sam’s ass. The younger man growled and cursed. The older Winchester continued licking at Sam’s hole as well as moving his fingers in and out. After a minute, Dean was able to find his baby brother’s prostate. Sam jumped and whimpered and moaned a garbled version of his brother’s name.

“Shit, De,” Sam moaned. “I’m close!”

Dean began moving his fingers in and out of his little brother’s ass harder and faster, working to hit Sam’s sweet spot every time. He also speared his tongue again and pushed it into Sam’s hole alongside his fingers. After another few seconds, the younger man yelled as his orgasm took him, coming all over the sheets untouched. Sam collapsed on the bed panting, his eyes closed. Dean wiped his mouth then climbed onto the bed behind his brother and wrapped his arms around the younger man. He moved Sam’s hair away from his neck and placed little kisses all over.

“Love you, baby boy,” Dean whispered. “So beautiful.”

The younger man smiled sleepily. “Love you, too, De.”

Sam and Dean lay there for a while. When the younger man had recovered, he rolled over in his brother’s arms and kissed his nose.

“I should look up where John Townsend’s buried.” Sam said.

Dean stretched his arms over his head and groaned.

“Yeah, you do that and I’m going to grab a shower. We’ve probably rolled all through your cum by now and it’s not a sexy look long term.” he teased.

“Okay, I’ll look up the cemetery online real quick and join you.”

“Pick some tight jeans for after the shower!” Dean called and yanked off his pants before moving to the bathroom.

Sam rolled his eyes.

The younger man found several John Townsends that were buried in the history of Elizabeth City but only one that was the right age and in the correct time period. Sam quickly found out where the man had been laid to rest and joined Dean in the shower. They made out in between washing themselves then after their shower spent the next few hours watching shit TV in their underwear. As evening rolled around, Sam went out to grab dinner and brought it back to the motel. When it became dark, the the brothers made their way to the local cemetery.

It was probably one of the easiest salt and burns they had ever done. The night was warm and the dirt was soft, so Sam and Dean were able to dig up the grave in no time. The older man especially enjoyed watching Sam’s ass in the old, slightly too small jeans his little brother had put on for him. By the time they had doused the bones with gasoline and lit them on fire, Dean had a raging hard on. The older man looked at Sam with a wicked grin as they watched the flames. Dean crept up next to his brother and wrapped an arm around him, putting his hand in Sam’s back pocket. The younger man tried shrugging him off but the older just put his other arm around him and began licking the dirt and sweat off his neck.

“Dude!” Sam protested. “What is the matter with you today?”

“Sorry,” Dean answered, not actually sorry. “You’re just super hot and your ass has been driving me crazy all day!”

The older man continued kissing the younger’s mouth and neck and kneading his ass with both hands.

“Well you’re not fucking me in the middle of the cemetery.”

“Backseat?” Dean asked hopefully.

Sam sighed and grinned. “Backseat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is still long but like half as long as my last one. I just love these characters too much!


End file.
